Meeting the Gang
by felinemimimarquez
Summary: Benny takes Mimi to meet his friends for the first time. PRERENT


**A/N: Hey, it's me again. Sorry it's been so long. Major school work (Yay for senior year!) and other stuff. I took down ****Drip of Hurt****, sorry people. It was too hard to write…and I found out that I suck at first person writing. Woo. So from now on I think I'm gonna stick to oneshots unless one of my oneshots gets a lot of begging to be made into a longer fic.**

**Okay, that's enough of my rambling for now. Onto my oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this…but I wish I did XD I just own my ideas.**

* * *

Benny smiled weakly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "You ready to meet my friends?" He asked, looking over at the young Latina next to him. "I think you'll like them." Laughing nervously, he watched her, trying to figure out what their reactions might be. He had never dated someone this young before, and he knew that at least one of them would give him shit…probably Roger or Maureen. Mark wouldn't say anything, he was too shy. And Collins…well, he never gave a shit about anything.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." The seventeen year old replied, taking Benny's hand as the pair walked out to his old, beat up car. "They have to like me. I mean…come on. What's not to like?" She asked jokingly, smiling as he helped her inside. "I'm not nervous."

"I didn't say you were." Benny rolled his eyes and drove off, weaving in and out of traffic as he made his way towards the Life Café. "So there's Roger and April and Mark and Maureen and Collins." Benny said with a small nod. "April and Roger are dating and so are Mark and Maureen." He sighed, glancing out towards the traffic in the lane he was in. "But I doubt April will be there, she's hardly ever around."

"Benny…baby, chill. I'm not worried about your friends. I could care less about what they think of me. I'm not dating them…I'm dating you." Mimi rolled her eyes, shoving Benny lightly as he drove. "Calm down. You don't have to get so worked up over it. It's not like we're getting married or anything."

Benny laughed weakly and pulled up to the Life, helping Mimi out of the car. "Come on, time for you to meet the gang." He grabbed her hand and led her inside, waving towards the group in the back. "Hey guys."

Four heads turned towards the voice, inspecting the girl next to Benny. After a couple of minutes of silence, Collins spoke. "Aren't you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend man?" He asked, giving Benny a pointed look. "Oh…right. Guys…this is Mimi. Mimi, these are my friends." Benny chuckled nervously and told her each one of their names before sitting across from the group with her.

Maureen smirked slightly, leaning over to whisper something into Mark's ear. "Hey, no secrets!" Roger said jokingly, watching Mark's face turn red. "What'd she say?" Mark squeaked and shook his head at Roger, looking down at his lap. "You guys are pathetic." Maureen said, rolling her eyes. "I said that I think she's hot. Is that so bad?" Maureen shook her head and looked over at Mark. "You look like a tomato baby." Mimi covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a giggle. "See? She likes you already." Maureen smiled sweetly at Mimi, pinching Mark's cheek lightly. "Mo, stop being a bitch." Collins muttered so only she could hear him. "Give the girl a break." He sighed and studied Mimi's face, wondering how old she was.

Mimi felt Collins stare at her and turned towards Benny. "Baby, I'm cold." She said, whining slightly as her lower lip jutted out in a pout. Benny smiled and grabbed his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. "There. All better." He said with a smile, kissing her.

Roger held back a snicker and pretended to gag into his menu, watching Maureen laugh silently. When she composed herself she turned towards Mark. "Baby, I'm cold." She murmured, her tone of voice matching Mimi's exactly. Mark stared at her, blinking. "What?" He asked, turning to look at Collins when he slapped his arm. "What was that for?" Mark asked, rubbing the spot with a frown. "She wants your jacket, you idiot." Collins replied smoothly, shaking his head. "You're so dense."

Mark blushed again and looked back at his girlfriend. "Are you really cold?" He asked uneasily, his discomfort showing on his face. Maureen shook her head, smirking. "I'm not cold baby. I'm just messing with Benny over there." She shot a glance back at the pair, watching them kiss. "He's choosing to ignore me because he's a PRICK!" Maureen called, accentuating the last word.

Benny flipped Maureen off and pulled away from Mimi. "Maureen, you're a bitch." He muttered, squeezing Mimi's hand lightly. "Can't you let the attention be on somebody else for once? You're such a drama queen." Mimi bit her lip, looking at the brunette across from her. "Benny…" She murmured, squeezing his fingers. "Stop it. She was just playing."

"Yeah Benny, I was just playing." Maureen chimed in, flashing a fake smile at him. "Can't you take a joke?" Roger rolled his eyes, bumping Maureen's shoulder with his own. "Obviously he can't Mo." The blonde pointed out, chuckling quietly.

"Mimi, let's go." Benny said, standing up quickly. "Obviously my friends aren't mature enough to meet you." He grabbed Mimi's hand and pulled her up beside him, shaking his head at the group. "Can't you all grow up? We're not in high school anymore!" Without another word, Benny pulled Mimi out of the Life and back to his car. "I'm sorry…they're a bunch of assholes. Well, Maureen and Roger are…Mark and Collins are cool on their own." Mimi shook her head, kissing Benny lightly. "It's okay baby…you tried. It's not your fault." She said gently, cupping his face in her small hands. "I'm not mad."

Benny sighed and pushed her hands away, feeling dejected. "Let's just go back to my place, okay? I'll make us some lunch." Mimi frowned and watched him, feeling bad that the meeting hadn't gone well. "Benny…baby, no. We'll go back to your place and I'll make you feel better, okay?" A smirk flitted across her face and she pressed her body against his, giggling.

"I guess that would be okay…" Benny said slowly, smiling as Mimi stood up on her toes and kissed him. "Come on…let's go." Benny smirked and smacked Mimi's ass lightly before climbing into the car and speeding off.

* * *

**A/N: Woo. This was fun to write, especially since I've been toying with the idea for a while now. So lemme know what you think, kay? :D**


End file.
